Younger Brother
by BlueFlowerr
Summary: The youngest of the group seems to have been reverse aged. Nobody has answers yet, Robin is frustrated.
1. Younger Brother

**Younger Brother**

 _He was about to answer when Kid Flash appeared."Hey I know what will actually cheer you up. A pizza from New york!"_

 _The youngest of the group seems to have been reverse aged. Nobody has answers yet =_ _Robin is frustrated._

* * *

It was just a normal, boring day at the cave. It was pretty calm. Everyone just sititng down and watching tv, with the **annoying** sound of chips crunching nonstop. The team was currently watching some cooking contest show, a crab dish being shown. "That looks good, actually im gonna go get it right n-"

"Sit down Wally." Artemis slouched deeper into the couch.

He was about to tell her about being so boring, when the system announced Robin's arrival. He was about to run up to him when he heard weird sounding footsteps running towards them. Turning around, he saw Robin. But really small, younger actually.

"Guys something big happened" The high pitched voice said.

Everyone got up and was shocked. "Oh my god."

...

Everyone started to laugh loudly, expect for Kaldur and Connor who just stared.

Bending down to his level, Artemis said in a voice that sounds like when people talk to a puppy: "Aww a big pwoblem? Evewything is so big now, huh?"

" _Okay.. I walked into that one.._ But seri-"

"Wittle Wobin" The speedster laughed loudly and poked his cheek.

"Stop it now! It iswn'- **UGH** , It isn't funny! Its serious! I'm going to contact Batman."

Wally bent down and frowned. "Your telling your daddy on us?" His face turned into horrid fear. "No, Please don't tell on us!"

The speedster and archer both bursted into fits of laughter. "No! So that we could fix this!" Robin crossed his arms, wishing he wasn't so small so he could shut them up. He turned at M'gann who landed on the floor and looked down at him. "Robin what happened? You look really cute as a kid though." Robin looked up at her, ignoring the second statment.

"I don't know. The only cwimi- CRIMINAL, criminal i mean, i ran into on the way was thief with no powers. Maybe from past super villians..?"

"cwiminal..."

"Shut up Wally! Not funny."

"Oh yah? Bet if it was someone else you would laugh too."

"yah" Robin admitted, no shame. "But I would let the joke go after, unlike you and your rejections."

The ginger stared at him for a while before standing up straight from bending down to his level. Wally aint trying to be a child abuser in this good day. He zipped, Robin turned to Kaldur. "I know it, that was rude but totally a disaster right now."

He was about to answer when Kid Flash appeared."Hey I know what will actually cheer you up. A pizza from New york!" He picked him up and the kid immediatly tried to break free.

"Wally no! Wal- Put me down Damni-"

 **"Recognized: Kid Flash B03, Robin B01."**

Kaldur slightly frowned, Batman is coming. What will he say? _"Yah Robin called you for an emergency, but he is eating pizza with Kid Flash at New York."_ Not even gonna try and cover for the boys, the plain truth.

"Kf I could **die** lets go back!"

The said teenager was ignoring him, eating pizza. He did bring him attemping to cheer him up _, but admittable there was a discount if you bring a kid under the year 12._

"Calm down your not going to die, well not right now, but if you would it would take a while. Maybe you will reverse age until you're gone. If they gave you a death posion or whatever, then I would currently be at a boring and depressing funeral."

He ate another slice as he watched the kid glare at him.

"How did they do it? Pretty sure you're 9. Probably reversed all of your cells! Also, how come your robin suit still fits you?"

"I don't know, it was affected alongside but I really don't care. And why did you take me here when we are both in costume!'

The superhero noticed a lot of people were staring at them. "Fans, so fun to talk to." Kid Flash said to people walking by and waved. "I couldn't just come here in normal attire so I changed real quick. Everyone will think your just a really big fan of heroes anyways."

"Cool whatever lets go."

Giving up, he picked him up bridal style. "Y-you don't have to hold me like this! Come on.. **I said it was a one time thing**!"

The speedster just heard the rest of his complaints as backround sound as he got excited over the sight of a buiding."Look at that genius invention Rob!"

The blushing, pouting former teengar looked over at where Kid Flash was looking at.

"...Really? Oh my god."

 _To be continued?_

* * *

 _Uhh hi awkwardFlowerr here. Hope it wasn't hard to read, but I really like this story and hope I can continue it. New chapter will come out if you guys want._ _Also I know Robin was acting like one of those rude Anime girls, but that was just because he isn't used to it, at all. In possible future chapters he will change attitudes. My plans for this will Wally playing a big brother to Dick while he is in this younger state. But I mean it does't have to be, im listening to ideas you want to see._ _Bye!_


	2. Older Brother

**Older Brother**

 _"Big brother, I wanted a red balloon!" He jumped as the kid stomped loudly, and to his horror people were watching. His eyes jumped to each judgemental stare that was being thrown at him. This can't be happenng._

 _Robin is over this, so he decides to just spend the day with his "older brother"_

* * *

A chip store. The reason they couldn't go back to save Robin's life was **a chip store**. He just dropped his arms limp to his sides and looked away. He followed him into the store not saying a word. "Hey, aren't you like, 7? Stop acting like your a teenager little boy." Robin just laughed and shook his head, not because he found it funny. He was thinking of what he was currently holding back.

"Hey maybe they will have a party si-"

"Sir, does your little brother want a balloon on this beautiful day?" They both looked at the overly animated and excited woman with a bunch of balloons. Her smile creeped him out, shivering when she turned to look at him.

"Sure, he really likes balloons."

Robin just watched her tie it on his wrist. The balloon was blue with a weird toy inside of it, he couldn't see much with the sunrays in his eyes. The former teen waited for her to leave before turning to his friend "Wally, I don't want this damn balloon."

"I would take it, totally jealous of you right now. Oh yah, and your my little brother today, chicks _dig_ dudes with younger siblings. Do me a favor and act cute?"

"Yah? Okay by the way we are still in unifor- nevermind then." He clenched his jaw as wally reappeared in civillian clothes. If anybody saw that he is going to throw him in that wet cement mixture across the street. This is the most stupidest thing ever, not bad, The moment he turned younger takes that position. They continued walking.

"What about me."

"Nah, you just look like a little fanboy"

"Oh my god so cute!" A pair of girls stopped and looked down at the little kid. He looked at the girls who were currently tugging at his cape and taking pictures. _Younger brother wally said._ They both laughed at his expression.

"I know right? He always wants to hang out with his big brother." Wally said as he ruffled his hair. The child looked up at him. "Big brother..."

The girls were bothing "awwing" and waited for the awaiting adorable sentance. His big eyes sparkling, he opened his mouth when all of a sudden, " **I WANTED A RED BALLOON!** " the "brat" turned around and swung his leg into Wally's popliteal, making him fall forward. "Damnit dick, my leg! Your lucky I can't do the same to you!" Wally remember that the girls were there. "Name's Wally by the way. Wait come back! Come on since when do siblings get along?!" He turned around and glared at him. "Why?!"

"Big brother, I wanted a red balloon!" He jumped as the kid stomped loudly, and to his horror people were watching. His eyes jumped to each judgemental stare that was being thrown at him. _This can't be happenng. Don't hit. Don't hit!_

"What is wrong with yo-"

"Red balloon!" Robin started to cry and hid his face while he rubbed his eyes. "Sir! Please handle that outside!" One of the workers said loudly to be heard from the screaming. "Uh- I- Sorry!" He grabbed his hand and lead the screaming kid out as fast as he can humanly can. "What are you doing?" He bent down and whispered to him. Robin moved his hands and smiled at him. "You said to act like your YOUNGER brother and cute, but never said a _realistic child_. Can't make people suspicious, right _wally?_ " He then talked way louder. "I want a red balloon!" Wally put his hand over his mouth in a panic. "Shhh Okay okay, Ill get your balloon." Robin smiled innocently and handed him the balloon, He snatched it from his hands and went to look for the balloon lady in defeat.

"This day is going to be so much fun Big brother!" A laughter joined the sounds of birds chirping.

Tbc c:

* * *

 _Hey, yah this is really sloppy but I just wanted to update it right now and was really really inspired. It's really late though, but I stay up some nights out of bad habbit anyways. For future chapters I plan on using better nad improved writing. Bear with me, im a newbie in all of this. Should Robin keep doing what Wally asked for, or show him mercy. I already have my vote._


	3. Two Victims

**_Two Victims_**

 _"Sir, please end this, now" A woman in a yellow vest glanced at the kid nervously. He felt like he was going to get kicked out of every single place at this point. "Me? tell him that! He is the one wh... oh hell no"_

 _Things start to be taken too far_

* * *

He smacked the balloon out of his face in annoyance. He made a mistake asking Dick a favor. And he knew he did too as he stared at the kid who was watching the streets blankly.

Dick's eyes widened as he remembered earlier. _How could I forget?_ Dick looked up at Wally in panic. "We have to go back now!" The redhead widened his eyes in realization. "Oh, right." He said as he looked around. "Wait here while I go change back into costume." He started to run when he felt a sharp pain in his legs. Wally stopped and stiffened. He couldn't run right now? As soon as he was still the pain went away. This never happened before. This has to be normal for Barry, maybe it was just a speedster con. How was he going to break it to Dick? He turned around at the confused hero and sighed.

* * *

As soon as Wally told him, Dick of course paniced. But after a little, He somehow got convinced that maybe Wally needed something to eat, and now they were both at a hotdog stand. They both fidgeted in their spots for having to stand there for a little while. Robin was watching on his tip toes, getting bored he went flat on his feet and looked around. How long are they going to wait for again? He looked down at the sticky masks in his hand, which he had been holding since they got there, and slid it in Wally's pocket, who just simply glanced down. The speedster was zoning out so much he didn't notice Dick slowly walking away, or the laugh that followed afterwords. Maybe he should have thought about the _"Might as well put my age to use_ " at the moment.

* * *

"Thanks." he paid for the hotdogs, His already gone when he turned around to where Dick was. "Here D- wait what the-" He circled around until he saw the small tree, his eyes traveling up until he saw Dick sitting on a branch. He looked up and sighed as he walked over cursing. "Get down! Now!" He pointed at him then the floor. The child stopped looking at the branch and stared at Wally acting like he just noticed him. "Why?" He askd as he laid on his stomach. To Wally's horror people started to watch in disapproval.

"Sir, please end this, now" A woman in a yellow vest glanced at the kid nervously. He felt like he was going to get kicked out of every single place at this point. "Me? tell him that! He is the one wh... oh hell no"

He trailed off as he saw a lot of women crowded around the tree with concerned expressions. "I- I will take care of it Ma'am!' He said as he walked backwards.

"I don't know... I was trying to get my balloon but I got stuck." The kid said sadly. The moment he walked over he was hit with automatic glares. "You should be ashamed! Putting a child in danger!" He squinted his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Actually, he was the one to climb that. I had nothing to do with this."

"While you were supposedly busy?" Another voice joined in.

Dick sat up straighter as he watched the scene below him. Lowering his head when people started to try and make him come down in gentle voices. He felt bad for the speedster as he watched several people arguing with him at once.

"You should think about the responsibilities before deciding to have a child!" Wally whipped his head around to the lady who returned his glare back at him. "What? He isn't my kid!" All of the woman practically exploded at his statement. He felt like he was shrinking as they all yelled at him. "Woman. The reason why I can't see my kids anymore." He heard a mumble next to him. Wally's eyes widened at the guy next to him and he moved closer to the tree. Sighing, he looked at Dick.

"Come on. I will catch you." He said in monotone between grit teeth as he held his arms out. The crowd silenced as they heard shifting in the tree. The attention shifted to Dick, who landed in his arms and smiled. He quickly frowned. "Sorry brother, I should have listened when you said to be more careful.." Dick said as wally put him down. Everyone's stares softened at the two, and people started to leave. "If you ever need help raising him, I can. I have a set of triplets, I know what it's like." A woman offered in a gentle voice.

"WHAT!?" The teen's voice cracked. Dick cringed as Wally broke the moment. "Again, not my kid! And weren't you just yell-"

"Icecream! Icecream!" Dick said as he pulled wally away to a random distance. They slowed down once out of sight from the park. Dick turned around and looked at him concerned when he noticed his hard breathing. He was about to apologize, but he heard a small laugh. "Well played, Younger brother, But I am not Linguini the chef."

He didn't know what to say, but he processed what he said and smiled. "You sure look and seem like him." Wally rolled his eyes as he kneeled down next to him. "Then that makes you the rat. But that doesn't mean I can shame you publicly too."

"Shaming a 7 year-old?" Dick said as he crossed his arms. "Everyone know kids are innocent and clue-less. So nobody will yell at me"

"I bet I can prove you wrong." Wally simply said as he looked across the street.

* * *

 _Hey, Hope it wasn't difficult to read this. I am a sloth so bear with me. They seem out of character because Wally is being driven crazy by Dick. I never really thought about doing this part until I remembered how I used to act to my sister, and found the memories funny. I don't plan on having them at Ny long, like only a chapter more. After that Wally won't be a main character as much. Hopefully this won't turn boring. I will take suggestions if that does happen though._


	4. Cue Violins (Note)

Hello, I am just going to say it right away: I hate this story. It just ended up different that I wanted it to be. But, I have a promise that I will finish my stories. It's not the idea I hate, it's how I rushed it and I came up with a better way to do the plot. I would love to start all over, but I have 2 other stories that i'm working on that I don't plan on finishing soon. This will be started again though, after the second story is finishing up is when I will start this one. To be honest I don't think that will be anytime soon. Not only am i working on something else but the plots are really intense, something I am not used to doing. If you started reading this recently, I am sorry. (I am relieved nobody really read this anyways)


	5. Note

SO UM, I change my mind a lot. I won't be starting this again, but I am maybe thinking about replacing the new version of this with one of my fanfics im already working on. If so, the new version will be very different. (I will replace Wally with Bruce, sorryyyy) BUT, I think Bruce being a main character is much better than Wally, because it will make more sense. (Plus, West is sorta weird in my opinion, not that it's a bad thing because its not) He will still be in it, I swear.

How long will it be? I don't know. Also, if this gets deleted, then I have started it already. Can't wait for this weekend, YAY FREE TIME!


End file.
